Cecilia Armaclite
is one of the two main protagonists in Hexyz Force. She is the Hexyz who have inherited the force of Palfina the Bringer of Bounty, and became one of the Three Divine Pillars. She was a lazy cleric in the Great Temple of Palfina before awakening as a Hexyz. She is often sometimes called "Ceci" for short, and her late mother is Therese Armaclite; who was close to Sister Elda and Gardner. Personality Cecilia was a lazy cleric from the Holy Temple of Palfina. Though she serves the respected Great Temple of Palfina, she often puts off her duties. She's been known to lounge around eating and sleeping instead. But these all changed during her quest to find the Monoliths. Plot Phase 1: Maiden of the Holy Staff Cecilia was skipping service again to slack off but something went wrong and disaster befell the Great Temple of Palfina. Virtus's force attacks the temple and his summon almost kills Cecilia but she was save by an unknown voice and was granted the Holy Riafalt thereafter. Cecilia later meets Rafael Gemini, a warrior which recognize her as another Hexyz, the Maiden of the Holy Staff. The two witness Virtus destroyed the Monoliths and learned his intention of bringing back the Drake's former glory. Cecilia and Rafael later save Sister Elda from the Demon that Virtus summoned. After the fight ended, Sister Elda explained to Cecilia about her power, the story of Goddess Norvia, the Hexyz and the Hour of Judgement. Cecilia was later tasked with the mission of finding the other Monoliths alongside Rafael. The two later travels to Lake Soleil only to get dragged into the Black Precipice. After solving the Infinite Corridor's riddle, Cecilia's group encountered Levant's group. Due to angered Irene, Cecilia and Ralu run off toward the Tower of Judgement and got transport to the Pearl Light Chamber of Guidance, where they meet Philia who gave them more information about the Divinities and the Tower of Judgement. After getting through the 2nd floor of the Tower, the group finally arrive at Soleil Lake. Phase 2: Quest for the Monoliths Cecilia and her group arrives at Soleil Lake and meet Rafael's twin sister, Luffina, who come to fetch them after predicting them coming with her abilites. Afterward, they go to Gardnel's house and have a long conversation then the day pass. The group later went to the Nervel Altar to find the next Monolith only to be beaten by Faus, the monolith destroyed and Luffina kidnapped. The group went back to Gardnel's house to think thing through and decide to follow Faus to rescue Luffina, which lead them again to the Tower of Judgement. This time, the tower lead them toward the Endless Sand. Character Status Cecilia makes a decent White Mage type. Although her Force stats isn't nearly as high as Luffina's, Cecilia compensates for her slightly-high defense, meaning she's more endurable while being a capable target. Her affinity lies with the Pearl Light aspect, wielding the most White ragnafacts. Relationships *'Levant:' They are both one of the Three Divine Pillars, and both are determined to save Berge from destruction. *'Axel:' The last of the Three Divine Pillars to join your party at the final story. *'Rafael:' Cecilia's longest companion, and seems to have feelings for him in the end. *'Luffina :' She considers Cecilia as her older sister. *'Ralu:' Cecilia's animal friend. He helps Cecilia by making them Forcefacts and finding unusual spots. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Lustrous Side